blackbloodalliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Rapier
About Rapier is a character of Kay Fedewa's The Blackblood Alliance. She is a female direwolf, an early ancestor to the Grey wolf. Warning: the History section of this article contains spoiler information on Kay Fedewa's comic, the Blackblood Alliance History Rapier is the last pup from Whitewind's first litter. She is a wolf of Inaria. Rapier is cruel, power-hungry and is determined to become a leader of her homeland Inaria by plotting against her newborn siblings and the pack's Blackblood Elite Guards who protect them. Swiftkill, captain of the Elite Guard, happens to be one of the wolves who protects Imek and Avie, the baby pups. Rapier, who is jealous of Swiftkill's favored position with Greyback and Whitewind. One of Rapier's accomplices reports to Swiftkill, Riptide, and Nightrun (who are guarding the pups) and informing and inviting them to the feast. Riptide and Nightrun leaves, but Swiftkill (who has a strong sense of duty) stays behind to continue guarding. Rapier then confronts Swiftkill, praising her loyalty and telling Swiftkill that the Alphas of Inaria intend to leave the leadership to Swiftkill once they get old. Rapier's demeanor then changes as she insults Swiftkill and her fellow Blackbloods, calling them "thick-headed" and "brutes" bred by Inaria just to be guards. Rapier then reveals her ultimate plot to Swiftkill; have her followers kill Swiftkill and her newborn rivals. Swiftkill fights back, but maintains her desire to protect ALL Inarian pack members, so she merely wounds them instead of killing them. A young wolf named Maro loses an eye; he suffered the most damage. Once Rapier's followers run off, Swiftkill follows Rapier into the den, where she is laying on the pups, pinning them down. Swiftkill demands that she leave, saying that she isn't authorized to enter the den. Rapier replies saying that she "won't hurt them...much." Swiftkill runs in and knocks Rapier back, freeing Imek from her closing jaws. However, Rapier quickly recovers and pounces on Swiftkill,knocking her down and causing her to drop Imek. Swiftkill tells Imek to run, but he won't leave without his brother Avie, who is swill in Rapier's clutches. Rapier mockingly asks Swiftkill which pup she is going to save, causing Swiftkill to submit to The Fury, a berserk rage that leaves the attacker blinded by fury and takes most of their energy. After Swiftkill attacks and informs Rapier that her plot cost her her life, Rapier calls her a fool and thanks her for doing her job for her. Swiftkill whirls around and realizes in horror that she murdered the pups in the chaos. As Swiftkill collapses in exhaustion and sorrow, Rapier heads back to the pack, telling everyone that Swiftkill murdered the pups to ensure her future as the Alpha and blames her bloody injuries on an attack by Swiftkill while she tried to defend the pups. Whitewind, overcome with grief at the murder of her pups, calls her a "wretched traitor"and a "murderous beast" while Greyback orders the Inarians to kill Swiftkill. However, the other Blackbloods intervene, and Rapier watches as Whitewind banishes all of them, scarring each Elite Guard with the name of "Blackblood". Rapier's exact whereabouts are currently unknown, but it has been hinted that she has left Inaria. Family Rapier is the only daughter of Greyback and Whitewind, though she doesn't have much resemblance to either of them. She probably has other siblings from her litter, but they are probably dead (Quote: "I am their only daughter, the strongest of my litter..."). Rapier is the older sister of the deceased pups, Imek and Avie. Rapier is also the mate of Scimitar and mother to Blade, Scythe and Claymore. She chose to raise Blade alone and effectively disowned her other two pups. Since her dissappearance from Inaria, Rapier has founded a new pack, and is their queen with Scimitar ruling by her side. The two are as ruthless as ever, and are teaching their pups to be the same. Category:Blackblood Alliance Characters Category:Inarian Wolves